The Prefect Strom
by xmz.kardashianhiltonparkerx
Summary: hi my name is willow pars hilton lee kardashian and i am 15 and this is how i fund out my boyfrend is spiderman and how i got my super prowess!
1. Chapete 1

CHAPETE 1

Hi my name is Willow Paris Hilton Lee Kardashian I am 15 years old and I looooove fashion! I live in new Yolk city and my sisters are Khloe kourtmey Kendall Kylie and Kim! Yes! My sisters are the kardashians!1! My mum is kris Jenner and my dad is rob kardashian yes I know this sounds crazy but one night my mum kris got drunk and inseminated herself with some sperm she kept of robs becusa she wanted a keep sake and she became pregnant ant thats how I was born! When I was five I ws semt to live in new yolk because my name didnt start with a k and that is why my middle name is Paris Hilton beclouds I ended up living wih Paris Hilton in New Yolk! So any way I am 15 and I go to midtown high and also I have a boyfrend and his name is Peter Parker! He is super cute and a nerd and we like to hang out with our friends merry jane Watson and gown Stacy and harry osborn but Peter can be very mystris sometimes and he will leav class his parents are ded and je lives with his aunt and isnt fashionable but I still love him.

It is the morning time and I have to go to school. I walk into my huge closet (it is three rooms and also has a bathroom in there) because I need to find something cool to wear to school. I look at my bags and I pick out a cute louy vutton backpack. Then I get a cute Moschino choker and I put it on and I get my personal har dresser to braid my har. I put on champon track pants and yeezy snekers and I also deside to waer a over size vintage biggie smalls tee and I do my make up with matte dark brown lips and gold eye makeup and cat eyeliner and now I am ready for school so I go downstairs and make a pop tart and pars is already in the kitchen wiring a cute pink dressing Gwen with a tiara and her name Paris is embrued into the back. "Hi bitch" Paris says and she drinks her coffee "hi bitch" I say back and I eat my pop tart "are you just having a pop tart today willow? I made pancakes" Paris says and she points to the cute pancakes with berries "thanks Paris but I have to get to school fast to day my boyfriend Peter wants to tell me something before school" I say and I finish my pop tart. "Oh okay thats hot you can take the helicopter if you want then you will get there fast" she said "thanks Paris!" I said "by the way willow you look sooooo hot" she said and I said "thanks" and then I went on the helicopter to school. By the way I have long shiny dark brown hair just like the Kardashians.

The helicopter lands at the front of the school and I get out and everyone stares at me "Have a good day maam" says the driver and I say "thanks" I walk into school and eveyone staryst to stare and crowd arond me and take photos becaus I live with pars and evyone thinks I am her younger sister so I am famus. Merry jay come over to me and says "hey girl!" And I say "hey bitch" and gown also says "hey!" And I say "hey bitch" and then I look around because peit is usially with them but today he isnt! "Where is petritr he sed he wanted to talk to me before school" I said and then merry said "well you no pity hes always late" and I sad "yeah your right" and then gown said "wow willow you look so gret today can I borrow your moschoino choker one time" so I Tok off my choker and said "here you can have it" and she said "wow really?" And I said "yes I will get my butler to bring my a new one so I don't have a outfit disaster" and gown sad "wow thank you so much willow your the best friend ever and very pretty and your nose isnt big" and I said "thanks". I texted Peter on my iPhone 10 (iPhone 10 isn't out yet but I have it becaus I am fames) and I texted him -hey petit were an you- and he didnt text back and I was getting concen so we all went to class. Now we are all in class and the teacet is talking about something boring and preter walks in class with a black eye! "Sorry I'm late" he says and the teacher looks at hoim aangrily and says "sit down mr Parker" so Peter comes and he sits in his desk next to me so I lean over and whisper "where were you " and he whispers back" I have to talk to you at recess willow it is improtrac5t and I say "okay"

Now it is recess and we all leave class there is me and peter and gown and merry and harry and we are all sitting around eating our food and protract says "hey I need to talk to willow in pirate for a sec" and everyone says "okay and so do I so per and I walk away to talk I private. I say to Peter "how did you get the black eye" and he says "well thats kind of what I have to tell you" and I give him a weird look. "What do you mean" I say and he says "willy I am spider man" and I say "WHATTTT!?" he puts his hand over my mouth and says "shhhh its a secret! No one knows" he moves his hand and my mouth is just open in surprise. I say "wow I can't believe my boyrfed is spider man" and he says "yeah" then he says "I had to tell you because the reason I was late to school my black eye everythign it all has to do with you and I said "whaaaat? What do you mean" and then Peter says "well I am getting hunted down by a bad guy and they are after me becaus they want you willow, they kno we are dating" I open my mouth wide in shock and I say "wha wha what do you mean and then Peter says "willow . . . . you have SUPER PWORES!" I faint from the shock but witout messing up my har.


	2. Chapete 2

CHAPETE 2

I woked up in posters arms and I said "ooohhh I just had a stragest dream" and Peter said "no willow that wasnt a drem . . . . you DO have SUPER PROWES!" amd I felt like I was going to fant ahiain. "This is a lot an I don't feel so good" I said and petr saod "its okay I can tke you to my fries that can help" so Peter picket me up and he sang away with me as spoderman and we went to the baxter bilding! We went into the baxter bilding thru the window and the FANSATANIC FOUR WERE THERE! I was still feeling Fanta and I said "oh my god Peter this is the fanatic four!" And he said "yeah I know" and he took off his mask and said "hey guys" and they all said "hey". Then Johnny storm aka the HUMAN TOCH said "hey Pete whos this girl she is cute" and then ben Grimm aka THa THONG said "yeah she is cute but I am rocks" and I got out of perter arms and said "calm down boys Peter is my man" and they both said "awh". Jonny was cute and we wer both fames but I loved Percer. Percy said "guys this is my girlfresnd willow pars Hilton lee kardashian ans she has supper powers" they all looked at me and reed riccard aka MR DANFATIC said "hmm very intresting I will now need to run some tests" and sue said "yes red but why dont we all sit down an eat the lunch I just made" and everyone said "YUM!" So we all sat down to eat.

Sue storm Riccardo aka THE INSLIBLIB WOMAN had mad a roast prok for lunch and we all sat down to eat it. Sue said to me "hi wallow I love your fashion style" and I said "thanks this fpod is gret" and she said thanks. "So tell me about these super props" reed said and so I said "well I gess it all stated when portray told me he was spinkman and that I had supe powers" I said "I don't even know what my supper pros are" and thats when everything stated to float. eveyone looked at me and I said "wait is that me" and reed said "I beleve it is " and I said "woah" and everything fell agen. perte looked at me with serpies and I snailed at him. Reed said "we will defenetely need to run tests and jono said "hey willow your nose isnt big" and I sed "thanks". So we all kept eating our food and ben sed "this pork is great can I plus have some more " and sue said yes and johnn said "boy ben you eat like a horse" and I laffed and Peter looked at me so I stopped lauging. Jobby n I looped eyes over the table. i looked away qikly and held perers hand and kissed his chek and I sad "I lov you spider mop" and he said "I love you too I can't wait to find a super herpes name fro you" and I saided" neither can I" and then jolenes har caught on firps. joan finished his food fast and left the table and ben said "I woder what got into him and reed said "yes I wonder" and then sue looked at me and I looked down at my food. I felt bad becaus I think joan was in love with me but I LOVED PEIRRE! I didnt want to cob troble but jean was hot and we were both fames but Peter was my boyfrend and I loved him. We all finished our food and sue took our plates and I said "thank you that aws delichus and sue siad "thats okay." Reed sed "I think it is time for testing " and I sed "okay".

Now I am strapped to reeds science mache and he is testinf me to see about my supplementary prowess. Peter is waching and he looks worried but reed just keeps saying "hmm intresting this is very intresting". I am on the scenic machine still and I say "reed what is intranting" an reed says "okay I am done tefting it is time to come down now" and so the sceces match brings me down. Reed comes over and undoes me and protractor asks "are you okie babe" and I say yes and I get down off the science. Reed wanks up to us an says "willow I have sum news for you" an di say "what is it" and then reed says "willow . . . yes , you DO have sumper press, but . . . you have the super prowper of hvagning ALL OF THE SUPPER PRORWERS!" I did a big surpies face and I felt Fanta and fell bcake into petries arms. Just now jolene and bean walk in and Josie says "hey reed what up" and red says "hi josh we just fund out willy has ever supper prower" and jolly says "wow dose that mene you can get on firpes" and I sed yes and then I walped awn from eveone and I got on firps and I looked down at everyone and they all had big surpies faces one. I said "wow this is hot" and jerbil laffed and pricey looked at him with angrer. I did a biiiig firps of my name anf eveone said "wow" and I sed "thanks" and then I land and got off firp. Preterit sed lets go out for diner and I sed okay sso we sed bye to the fallic four and we both swung out the widow and petre was spodeman and I had one sues smexy fanatci for costume she didnt wear anymore and jimmy choos and a new Moschino chokes and my Lupe vitton backpap and I also had a mask and that was form my Gucci crystal bods siut but its okay bcops I had two of them so we went to diner.


	3. Chapete 3

CHAPETE 3

We went to the most expens chipoltie in new yolk and we got in fast bcaus I am fames and eve one thingks I am pars hiltons youngre sister. I said thanks when they let us in and me and petrochemical sat down at the fanciest table at the chiplolo bcisu I am fames. Petre look at me with a sad eye an d we ordered expenz wine (YES we are 15 but lik I sed I am FAMES! so I can gte wine if I want) and we bothe purred a glass and potter said "do u love Johnz and I said "what? No I love you ponkie" and he said "good I was just cheking bcosl jobby can be a sneky one" and I sed "that's a bit mean pitor u know what the intranet says abot us fames peple" and petrie says "yes I gess ur rite, my boss j Jonah jamblam alwies lies about spodeman" and I say "see?" And he says "oh okay just ples don't leve me for jobby" and I said "okay Priceline I won't I lobe you" and pancakes said "I lamb you to"

So then panini and me song home to my new yolk penthouse apatmat and he kiss me hard on the lops before he leved to go an be sprinkleman. I wolked inside and pars said "hey bitch" and then i sed bak "hey bitch" and pars sed" how was ur day" and i said" pars you won't beleve, my bronkfree is spodeman and i have supe powers!" pars looked at me with a biiiiiiiiig surpies on her face and said "woooooow willow thats sooooooo hot and i am jellus" and i sed "thanks" and pars sed "what are your super powes" and i said "all of them" and she said "thats hot" and i said lol. then pars said "do u have a super outfit yet bcaus ur outfits is clashing right now and i said "oh no" and pars said "oh yes" so we went to go and fins me a new outfit to be a supe hero now!

now we are in pars closset and we are looking for cute supe hero clothes pars says "you shud waer something pinck" and then i say "i dont know i don't even have a supers name yet my brofred pete wanted to hlep me with it" and pars said "call him over i want to meet him!" so i pulled out my iphone11 (i have the iphone 11 now bc i am faemes) and i texted him "hey pro come to my hous to hep me wok out my super her name" and so he came thru the window and pickles said "hey". pars said "hey bitch" and so did i. we started to look thru all the cloves and paris piked a cute pink crop top with long pink pants and they were chanel petre didnt pik anythin and i piked a cute smexy black cat siut and ecveryone said "yes that is prefect you look sooooo hot and yur nose isnt big" and i said thanks! "not we should give plight a makover" i said and pplank said "oh i dontknow " and pars sais "yesss thats so hot!" so we gave spideman a makover. spoids siut was now gold and black and it was chanel and sparkly an peter said "wow this is really great thanks better tanh my other costum" and me and paris said "thats okay spode". "but what will your supe hero name be?" asked penis and i said "hmm what do you think pars" and then pars said "what abot spider-bitch" and so i sed "what do you think paint" and polly said "i like it we can matches and be bofred and girlfrend supe herops" i said "yayyy that is great!" and we all cheered. paris said" lets celebrtea with some wine!" and we did and also nicole richie came over to also drink the wine.

so now spode man and spidebik were swinging throu new yolk and the hooty toot cam up in front of them all in flams. "who is this girl" said joan "i like her fashion" spodeboy frowned and said "it is my girlfroop willy" and then jolene said "oh hi willy" and then spiderbich said "hi". i like your outfit he said and she said thanks. suddenly petrie dish said "ahhhhh!" and we all said "whats wonr" and peter said " mty spide cent is tingleing" and then out of nowhere cam DOTCOR DOOM! doom said "ha ha ha" evily then he said "i will kill you all!" and he punched spodeman and hunam torp and the both fanted an fell out of teh sky! "now i will get u hahahahah" doom said ebily and he came for me! i said "no you wont!" and then i said "flam on!" and i got on firps! i shot firps at doom and then i made litning com out of the sky an hit him! then doom fell dow n to the grond and i punched him real hrad and he fanted to! i bet dotor drag! so then i use my sup powerd to mak a cage arund him an i called captin amerca. i went to c pillar an jolene and thy were bothe still fanta! i firps off and ran to them ""potty! joshua!" i yelled. they didnt wak and i crid from worry. i pik them bothe up and i flu them to the baxter bilding!

petit and jabbie wer bothe in the hospiteale at the baxter bilding an they hadnt been awak yet and i was soooooo worrie! so i went to reed an i sed "what is wrong" an reed said "doop put a spell on temh to mak them slep foreva but i do not no majic" reed sed with a sad voice so i sed "i culd try beclops i kno some majic" and reed sed "relly" and i sed "yes" so i went to the bois and i did my majic and gess what? they wok up! i had did it! jumbles woke up and said "ooooohhhhh" and petrie wok up an sed "eerrrrrrrgggg" an i hug dem both an say "I M SO GLAD YUO BOYS ARE AVILE" and thy bothe say thanks. reed says "wow that wsa amayzin can you tech me pls" and i sed yes. then painters fone rang an he sed "oh it is my aunt map i hav to leve " and we all sed okay and then he sed "spides away" and he left out teh widow. then reed sed "oh sue is calling me she needs hlep in teh kichen with my clening robot" and he left too. now it is just me an jolene and jolene looks at me wit a biiiiig love in his eye. he says "hey willow pars hilton lee kardashian. . . . wat a cool name" and i sed thanks. then i sed "u kno my sisters are relly the kardanchans an not pars" an he sed wow relly and i sed yes. i codden help it but i look back at justine an i also have love in my eye! jobby says "yo have dirp on yuor face" and he len in an give me a biiiiig kiss on the lops! and i kossed him back! we bothe seprated an i sed "i hav a boifren" and jon seD "i know . . . . . im so sorry . . .. . i cant hlep it . .. .. you ar so butiful an u drived me crazy" that was so nice of him to say an i stated to cri. jonz sed "oh im sorry pls dont cri" and i sed "no no,,,,, it's bcos im just happy that was so nic an i lov u so much" jolene did a biiiiig surpies! he sed "i lov u to" an i sed "pantry can neva no" and jolene sed "no he cant but it will be hrd bcolp we are both fames" and i sed yes i am very fames and then he sed yur nose isnt big and i sed thanks and we kissed agen! this was so rong and so rite! !


End file.
